


Delusion

by TrashMetal



Category: The Incident/Asylum Blackout (2011)
Genre: ?????literally don't know how to tag this, Eye Trauma, Horror, M/M, Men Crying, Mental Health Issues, everything is horrible
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 11:29:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7713289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashMetal/pseuds/TrashMetal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short take on Harry's "fascination" with George.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Delusion

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just trying something new, basically, and this movie really doesn't hand out explanations for you so hey gotta use your imagination, right?  
> Obviously it's probably way deeper in the actual movie, but hey--

He waits patiently. Suddenly, the eyelids begin to flutter. Those eyes before him are open, hazy from previous unconsciousness. Those beautiful eyes of a million colors; all looking at him, from every possible angle it seems.  
His bony hand reaches forward, to cup the man's face – the owner of those beautiful eyes – but his pupils shrink, his breath stops just for a moment. The man stares at him and the stark fear seems to have drained all those pretty colors from his eyes, leaving them an ordinary dark green.  
Harry sees clearly now, and he feels betrayed; like he's been lead on. The man before him is hyperventilating now, those once beautiful eyes watering, clenching shut – his lips are moving but Harry doesn't hear him.  
Fixing his gaze on the man's, he notices the visible lines of blood vessels in his panicked eyes, all gathering by his pupils that dilate and shrink, dilate and shrink... Harry sees his own reflection in them, sees a fire in them. He fantasizes about pushing his thumbs into those eyes, gorgeous blood and gore running between his fingers as he presses deeper; so that they may become one. How he'd love to punctuate the man's world... but he doesn't do it. Instead, he reaches forward again, cupping the man's shaking head with his hands. Those ordinary, _ugly_ eyes are almost rolling in the man's head by now, so Harry calms him down. He leans forward, kissing the man's cold lips and he finally stills, finally stops thrashing.  
When Harry leans back and looks into the man's eyes once more, the colors are all back. He couldn't even name half of them but it doesn't matter; it's all beautiful again. Something wet travels down to meet his hands... those eyes are wet and glittery now _(beautiful)_ ; the man is crying – Harry smiles.


End file.
